ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Children's 1988 Films
''Children's 1988 Films ''is a DVD released in 2016. Description A collection of favourites Children's 1988 Films including Alvin and the Chipmunks, Blockbusters, Bananaman, Aspel and Company, Barney and the Backyard Gang, Bob's Full House, Breakfast Time, Looney Tunes, Catchphrase, Count Duckula, Daytime Live, Disneyland, Film 88 with Barry Norman, The Garden Party, Give Us a Clue, Grand Prix: The 1988 Formula One World Championship, I've Got a Secret, Jim'll Fix It, Winnie the Pooh, Question Time, Quiz Night, Sunday Sunday, Garfield, Lingo, Parkinson One to One, Something to Treasure, Wogan, Scruples, Scooby-Doo, This is Your Life, Storytime, Sport on Friday, Strike it Lucky, Mr. and Mrs., Young Krypton Factor, The Krypton Factor, Oliver the Kitten films, TV Times Top 10 Awards, The Jestons, Through the Keyhole, The Wind in the Willows (1984-1988), Rally, Television and Number 10, Top Gear, Winner Takes All, TUGS, Sports Review of the Year, Roland Rat - The Series II, Sportsnight, The Sooty Show, Telly Addicts, To See the Rabbit, Oliver and Company, Sesame Street, and many more... Episodes, Movies and TV Specials # 3-2-1: Olympic Special (1988) # 3-2-1: Christmas Special (1988) # 10 Years Of It'll Be Alright On The Night (1988) # 25 Years Of The US Masters Golf - Best Shots of the Masters (1988) # 150 Years Of The Grand National - A Personal View (1988) # 1000 Lakes Rally 1988 (1988) # 1988 Augusta Masters - The Official Film (1988) # 1988 Spa 24-Hours Saloon Car Race (1988) # A Question of Sport: April 26, 1988 (1988) # A Question of Sport: December 20, 1988 (1988) # A Question of Sport: December 26, 1988 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 1 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 2 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 3 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 4 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 5 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 6 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 7 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 8 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 9 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 10 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 11 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 12 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 13 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 14 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 15 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 16 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 17 (1988) # A Question Of Entertainment: Show 18 (1988) # All Clued Up: Series 1, Show 18 (1988) # Alice In Wonderland (1988) # Alvin & The Chipmunks: Food For Thought (1988) # Alvin & The Chipmunks: Theodore & Juliet (1988) # Alvin & The Chipmunks: A Special Kind Of Champion (1988) # Anything Goes: Sooty (1988) # Aspel & Company: Peter Cook, Fiona Fullerton & Peter Ustinov (1988) # Aspel & Company: Alan Coren, Zsa Zsa Gabor & Patrick Moore (1988) # Aspel & Company: Joan Colins, Kenny Everett & Keith Floyd (1988) # Aspel & Company: Felicity Kendal, Nicholas Lyndhurst & Denis Norden (1988) # Aspel & Company: Elton John & Elizabeth Taylor (1988) # Aspel & Company: Chuck Berry, Anita Dobson & David Frost (1988) # Aspel & Company: Anne Diamond, Nigel Havers & George Melly (1988) # Aspel & Company: Thelma Barlow, George Harrison & Ringo Starr (1988) # Aspel & Company: Paul Eddington, Germaine Greer, Denis Healey & Howard Keel (1988) # Aspel & Company: Robbie Coltrane, Sean Connery & Richard Harris (1988) # Aspel & Company: Stewart Granger, Twiggy & Alan Whicker (1988) # Aspel & Company: Harry Enfield, Dolly Parton & Victoria Wood (1988) # Bugs Vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars (1988) # Neat Stuff To Know & To Do (1988) # Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2486 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2487 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2488 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2489 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2490 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2491 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2492 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2493 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2494 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2495 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2496 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2497 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2498 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2499 (1988) # Sesame Street: Episode 2500 (1988) Trivia *Despite being released in the U.K., all Sesame Street episodes from 2486-2500 are full USA versions, complete with Spanish clips and whatever. Copyrights * 3-2-1: Yorkshire Television Production. © YTV Ltd 1988. * It'll Be Alright on the Night © London Weekend Television Ltd 1988. * 150 Years Of The Grand National - A Personal View: A BBC Sports Presentation * A Question of Sport: BBC Manchester. © MCMLXXXVIII. * A Question of Entertainment: BBC North West Productions. © BBC MCMLXXXVIII. * All Clued Up © 1988 Television South Plc. * Alice in Wonderland (1988) © Burbank Films Australia MCMLXXXVIII. * Alvin and the Chipmunks © 1988 Bagdasarian Productions, All Rights Reserved. * Sesame Street © 1988 Children's Television Workshop & Muppets Inc., All Rights Reserved. Category:DVD Releases Category:Fireman Sam's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Compilations Category:Charlie Chalk's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Wind in the Willows' UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:TUGS' UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Oliver the Kitten Films' UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Pingu's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Topsy and Tim's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sesame Street DVD Releases